


Whatever way our stories end, I know you'll have rewritten mine by being my enemy

by wibblywobblybowtie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblybowtie/pseuds/wibblywobblybowtie
Summary: Based on a Tumblr post I read. What if The Master's interest in Yaz was because he noticed how interested The Doctor was in Yaz, and wanted to annoy her. :)Basically just wlw fluff :D
Relationships: The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Whatever way our stories end, I know you'll have rewritten mine by being my enemy

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this directly after the episode ended, and then it took me till today to actually edit and post it... Woooops... Anyway, hope you enjoy!!

Somehow, miraculously, they all end up in a room together again. The Master and the fam. They’d survived the aircraft crash, and then The Doctor had devised a plan to find and confront The Master again. For the first time in the last day, the plan went smoothly, and soon they found themselves in a random room in a hidden, far off building.  
The Doctor quickly started bombarding her old enemy with questions. The Master, at first, just let her ramble.  
“What are you planning? Why are you doing this? Who are they? Are they working for you? Are you helping them? What is that world Yaz and I separately ended up in? Are the other people still alive? Where does VOR come in? Why are you so interested in Yaz?” 

The Master finally interrupted. “Oh, you noticed my specific interest in one of your new… pet projects?”

“She is not a ‘pet project’. None of them are. But why?”

“Why’d you think?” The Master replied with a dramatic smirk.  
The fam just stared at him silently, The Doctor raising an eyebrow. 

“Oh come on Doctor. You’re always so observant aren’t you?” 

More silence follows, The Doctor raising her eyebrow even higher somehow.

“COME ON! Wink wink, nudge nudge?” The Master diverts his interest to Ryan and Graham. “You two must have noticed?”  
There is some more intolerable smirking from the evil Time Lord.  
The Doctor, using the only way she saw knew to solve this problem, begins to ramble again.

“Okay, forget that. But who are they? Where are they from? What is that…”

“Doctor. Doctor. Shut up! I’d quite like to stick with the last question. Why am I so interested in Yaz?”

“Do you…” the Doctor breaks way too long, “Like her?” 

“No! Why would I like a ‘pudding brain’, as you used to call them? No, it’s quite the contrary.”

The silence returns, but this time The Master pushes Yaz so she falls into The Doctors direction. A yelp escapes both Yaz and The Doctor, but luckily the Time Lady skillfully catches her companion, and lifts her up again, until they’re both almost standing. Almost, because when Yaz is almost back on her feet, The Doctor pauses as if they’re in some couples dance, just after the dip. Their eyes find each other and they just look at each other for a moment, forgetting the others. Both have a smile growing on their face. After a long minute The Doctor pulls Yaz up into a hug and they stand there for a moment, feeling completely safe, despite The Master being about a meter away.  
“Thanks” Yaz mutters into the other women’s shoulder. The Doctor makes a sound that could best be described as the purr of a kitten.  
Ryan almost giggles, but then The Master decides to start laughing maniacally, jumping up and down, clapping and laughing. Weirdly disgusted, Ryan’s face quickly turns back to a frown. 

“You sure you’re The Master and not The Jester, mate?” Graham asks.

The Doctor and Yaz reluctantly step away from each other, both doing their best to keep their arms touching without anyone noticing.

“They did just prove his point.” Ryan mutters to Graham.

“What point?” The Doctor wonders aloud, still oblivious.

Yaz glares at her, grabbing her hand and holding her back. For The Master though, this keeps getting better.

“Awh, she grabbed your hand! How cute! Don’t you see Doctor? You like her. Also it seems, she likes you. Which is horrifically cute. You see, by seeming interested in the human you like most, I could get to you most, Doctor.” 

This remark only gets an eye roll from The Doctor. She has a more important thing to focus on.  
“You like me?” The Doctor says to Yaz, grabbing her other hand as well.

“You like me?” Yaz almost whispers back.

Yaz takes a big step forward, moving her hands slowly up to The Doctor’s face. Her courage stops there though, so she stands there, still staring intently at The Doctor, both women already smiling like idiots.  
The Doctor, however, was never one to back down, so takes action. Quickly, she puts her lips on Yaz’s, whilst simultaneously putting her hands around Yaz’s waist, pulling her closer.  
It feels amazing. Neither of them has ever experienced anything like this before. It’s like stars are exploding, are being born, and are shining brightly at them all at the same time. The overwhelming brilliantness of all the feeling, all the colours exploding in their head, it’s almost too much. Almost.  
The Master, always the death of the party, is quick to break them up. 

“Okay so I was hoping this would just go down awkwardly and not end up with actual HAPPY people! So an end has to be made to this. Luckily, I came prepared.”

The Master starts backing away, as his light-bringing aliens step into the room. The Doctor, still dazed, isn’t as quick in her response as she usually is, so this time it’s Ryan who yells ‘Run!’  
The four of them dash away, Yaz quickly grabbing The Doctor’s hand.  
And despite the life threatening danger, they both feel happier than they have for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Any feedback/comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
